wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shadowseer (Animal)
How could we...just plan our futures in our minds?' '' '''Shadowseer belongs to Cappy, please no editing without permission. Categories and spellchecking included! For the Pixel Gif Contest' (Based in a Futuristic Timeline) '''''When I look into the future, I normally see pitch black. What is happening? Appearance I wish all nights could be like this, For all the dragons in Phyrria, Shadowseer is really plain-looking. Her main scales are a blueish-purple, looking very glossy, but not like Shadow makes them look glossy. Her underscales are a pretty purpler-magenta mix. Shadow's snout is a very dark purple, and her horns are a bright fuchsia. So are her talons and wings. Her eyes are a popping electric blue, and you can see reflections of the moon in them. They are very large and oval-shaped, making Shadowseer look younger than she is. She isn't necessarily very attractive, and pretty in a boring way. But she doesn't mind. Right behind her eye, is a snow-white tear drop, indicating her ability to read minds. Shadow is quite thin, short, and lithe, although a little muscle shows through her scales. Shadow isn't thin because she doesn't eat, she thin because of her height. She has short legs, long arms, and unusually large wings, that seem to be out of place. This, being slightly odd for a NightWing, nods to her RainWing heritage. Shadowseer has compact shoulders and a square chest. Sometimes she can look like she's shrugging, but it's really just her build. Her talons are quite stubby and short, but can do some damage if she puts her mind to it. Being in a futuristic era, Shadowseer stands up straight, and walk on two legs instead of four. When she's not taking classes or teaching, she likes to wear hoodies and either jeans or leggings, usually in darker colors. At work, though, she normally wears a light blue sweater and a beige skirt, still, being very casual. Shadow isn't fond of jewelry, but the one thing she never takes off is the pink ribbons she ties to her horns. Even if it totally doesn't match her outfit, she'll wear them. They seem to sway in the wind, and bounce up in down when she's walking. Speaking of walking, Shadow can barely walk without being a total klutz. Even if it's just scuffing her toe she finds it hard not to be an embarrassment. She has no accent, or a "midland accent", which is the name for the accent that has to accent, if that makes any sense. Why'd I ever ignore it? '' ''It seems like, like...we're doomed. Personality I hate how my name sounds so dark. '' A big mess would be a very good way to put Shadowseer in one word. She's a huge worry wart, and predicts the worst. Being able to see the future, it makes it about a gazillion times worse, and she can drive herself crazy just worrying about it. Although, Shadow can be very charming and warm when she wants to be and wants to have good relationships with others, and when she's warmed up to you, can go into deep conversations, although she talk more than listens. She has good social skills and very talented at getting others to get along. Shadowseer loves a good challenge, and is very intelligent, being a good combination of logical and creative. She tends to theorize things, even though all that does is stress herself some more, but oh well. As you can probably already tell, Shadow is stressed very easily, and can get ticked off quick. Something like an unruly student will ruin her mood. Something she likes to do to cool off is trek to the nearest hill from her apartment and stand against the wind and bask in the bright lights of Possibility. A total planner, Shadow likes to make up crazy scenarios in her head and plan out what she'd do in them, which takes up a lot of her time, but she doesn't mind, it gives her something else to think about. Everything she does, she has to have it planned. ''Be there at 4:00. Walk into restaurant. Leave at 5:30. Go shopping at stores A, B and C. ''Every little detail must be included, and if anything goes wrong, she'll fall into pieces. Shadow is very controlling, but hates to be controlled by someone else. She values freedom, doing what she wants, but in a weird way. Shadowseer ''loves animals. She hates to see them in pain or suffering, but she seems to have no voice when it comes to speaking up. For anything. It seems as if there is a wall between her words when she tries to stand up for herself. And since she tries to stay on everybody's good side, she won't dare speak up if somebody's being rude or annoying. Shadow is very panicky, almost always rushing at last minute or turning things in late, but she manages. She's comfy and cozy in small spaces, she feels a sense of comfort and closure. History Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress